La fiesta
by Victoire Black
Summary: Scorpius/Lily para Juli, por el Amigo Invisible de Invierano.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic pertenece al _Amigo Invisible de Invierano _del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**{** Este es un Scorpius/Lily creado para mi soulmate, **Chica Nirvana**. Sus requisitos eran que no fueran novios, y que hubiera un _casi _beso. **} **

«**LA FIESTA**»

_Por Victoire Black._

El día había resultado eterno. Luego de haberse levantado temprano para terminar de practicar unas jugadas, la bateadora estrella de Gryffindor no se había detenido a respirar hasta la noche. Tareas, compras en Hogsmeade, ningún minuto libre… Y la noche se había hecho presente antes de lo previsto.

En realidad no le hubiera importado, claro… Si no hubiera sido por la cena del club Slug. No había forma en la cuál escaparse del evento del año: el cumpleaños del profesor de Pociones. Una fiesta llena de invitados famosos, con la oportunidad para conocer gente, probar bebidas a escondidas, jugar unas cuantas bromas a magos ya borrachos y… Y nada, nada más. ¡Por supuesto que no había nada, nadie, que fuera a hacer de aquella noche algo mejor!

—¿Estás lista?

Lily se sobresaltó. De repente, se encontraba en su habitación, vestida de gala, frente a una chica de pijamas que le parecía más que familiar. ¿Dónde había estado hasta ese momento?

—Ay, ¡no! ¿En qué estabas pensando, Lily? —se quejó la chica—. ¡Te dormiste! ¡Tienes todo el cabello enredado!

La pelirroja no contestó, un poco perdida. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza de forma distraída, y tomó una capa para luego pasársela por los hombros. Ignorando los chillidos de "¡Tus ojeras!" de su amiga, abrió la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Lo que de golpe la despertó fue la sensación de que algo andaba mal en la Sala Común. Inconscientemente, esperaba que estuviera llena de gente, por lo que se sorprendió de que solo hubieran un par de chicos de primer año jugando al Snap Explosivo al lado de la chimenea. Solo habían dos respuestas a esa situación: o la fiesta de Slughorn estallaría de gente, o el profesor Gordon había decidido arruinarle el cumpleaños invitando a todos los alumnos a una cena en su despacho. Sonriendo ante esta alternativa, salió al pasillo.

Hacía más frío del que había pensado, pero lo ignoró sabiendo que se moriría de calor una vez que llegara a la fiesta. Mientras se ajustaba la capa, la imagen de cierta persona se le quedó grabada en la cabeza. La última vez que había usado esa misma capa…

—No seas idiota, Lily —se dijo a sí misma entre dientes.

Aquel recuerdo no le agradaba en demasía, pero tampoco hizo mucho por intentar borrarlo de su cabeza. Aún así, siguió caminando.

Cuando Lily llegó a la puerta del despacho de Slughorn, se detuvo de golpe. Demoró unos instantes mirando el suelo, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado por su mente en las últimas horas. ¡Agh!, qué idiota era al pensar que ya lo había superado. No podía mentirse a sí misma, no era característico de ella, no la hacía sentirse bien. Pero todo era tan nuevo…

—¡Señorita Potter!

El grito la sobresaltó. Cuando alzó la vista, notó que aquella túnica morada pertenecía al profesor Slughorn, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Feliz cumpleaños, profesor —atinó a decir la chica, un poco confundida.

—Gracias, querida, gracias. ¡Pasa, por favor! —Prácticamente la empujó dentro del despacho haciendo aspavientos—. Justamente salía para ver dónde estaban los demás invitados… ¿Se habrán perdido en el camino? Espero que Filch no los haya castigado…

Lily hizo lo inhumano por no reírse. Seguramente, todos esos alumnos que Horace esperaba estarían en ese momento bailando al compás de Las Brujas de Macbeth en el despacho de Gerrard Gordon. «_Quizá él eligió esa fiesta en vez de ésta_», pensó la chica.

Error. Grave error.

—¡Hola! —exclamó una chica rubia y bajita, saltando a su encuentro—. No sabía que vendrías a esta fiesta, Potter.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco, Nott —respondió la aludida, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Pero en ese momento ya el mundo se le había caído a los pies. Si estaba Athenea, estaba su hermano. Y si estaba su hermano… Sacudió la cabeza como si intentara espantar una mosca molesta.

—Hugo iba a venir conmigo, pero decidió irse a la de Gordon porque allí iban todos sus primos —rodó los ojos—. Supongo que eres la excepción a la regla, porque no he visto a ningún otro de ustedes por aquí.

—Ah, sí… —respondió distraída—. ¿Tú viniste con tus primos?

Al instante de hacer la pregunta, se sintió la persona más idiota del mundo. Notó cómo las orejas le quemaban al tiempo que oía la risita de Nott. ¿Primos? ¡Si el único primo que tenía era…!

—No, me acompaña mi hermana —comentó con diversión, mientras Lily parecía ponerse cada vez más y más colorada—. No logramos convencer a Thaddeus ni a Scorpius de venir con nosotras; creo que tenían planes. —Era más que obvio que había mencionado a Malfoy para hacer sentir peor a Lily, que balbuceó algo ininteligible antes de comenzar a caminar de espaldas y escaparse de ella.

—¿Se puede saber por qué mentiste, Athenea? —susurró una voz divertida a su oído.

—La vida es más divertida así, Scorpius —rió ella, abrazando a su primo por los hombros—. Uno nunca sabe...

...

Lily se detuvo frente a la ventana, sin poder creer la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Había quedado en evidencia delante de la prima de su... ¡De su nada! ¡Él no era nada! ¡Y a ella no le gustaba, claro que no!

—¿"No" qué? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

—¿Pensé en voz alta? —se extrañó ella, riendo al tiempo que se percataba que lo había hecho de nuevo—. ¿Cuándo llegaste, Albus?

—Hace un rato —contestó su hermano, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza que alguien había dejado en una mesa contigua.

—Ah... ¿No sabes si...? —se detuvo al ver el rostro pálido del ojiverde—. Al, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí. —Pero su voz era ronca, perdida. Parecía no saber muy bien dónde se encontraba—. ¿Me acompañas?

—¿A dónde? —A Lily todas las alertas le comenzaron a sonar. Solía leer muchas novelas, y gracias a eso sabía que podían haber magos tenebrosos rondando por ahí, llenando de pociones desconocidas los vasos de jóvenes estudiantes con fines maquiavelicos. ¿Quién garantizaba que eso no podría pasar en la realidad?

—Necesito... —comenzó a decir, aunque no parecía demasiado convencido—. Creo... —No continuó la frase. Se sentó en la primera silla que estaba a su alcance y quedó mirando hacia la nada. Lily retrocedió. No le gustaba nada la pinta de su hermano en ese mom


End file.
